Sturmgeschutz III
The Sturmgeschutz III, or StuG, is a tier 2 German tank destroyer. About Following the encountering of the Russian T-34 and KV-1 on the Eastern Front, a request from the OKW to Hitler requested for "A 7.5cm Kanone with a longer barrel and higher velocity must be mounted in the Sturmgeschutz." After designing and testing new designs for a new 7.5cm anti-tank gun, Krupp and Rheinmetall were ordered by the Waffenamt to both cooperate on creating a new gun design. Using the Rheinmetall 7.5cm L/46 rifled barrel and creating a smaller gun breach, both companies designated the new gun as "7.5 cm StuK 40 L/43." In a hurry for mass production, the new gun was mounted into Ausfrung E, redesignated to the Ausfrung F. The F model also came with new modifications such as: * New ammunition stowage to fit the larger rounds * A redesigned frontal superstructure meant for housing the larger recoil and recuperator cylinders * An exhaust fan on the superstructure roof. * Welded or bolted 30mm plating onto the front hull. From March to September of 1942, about 366 units of this variant was built. 'Playstyle' Introduction - This tank has a decent DPM and also DPS, up there with the Panzer 4 C and the Jagdpanzer 38(t), however, it has poor armour that is slightly better to the Panzer 4 C but without a turret. Defence -''' It is very good for holding down points or objectives as it can snipe from far away and has a decent reload, making it able so you can pick off multiple enemies. 'Sniper -' Snipe from other places preferably high-ground, make sure to always get into cover after firing as your armor and health is poor. You will most likely one-shot most tanks of your tier and below in KoTH. You should always keep your distance away from enemy tanks, if they get too close you will most likely get killed instantly. '''What not to play as (subjective) - This tank is horrible as a brawler or a frontline tank, hence it is not recommended to play it because of its terrible health and armor, it also can be easily be outflanked by other faster tanks that can circle it easy because of having a lack of a turret and only average speed. Alternatives - The Jagdpanzer 38(t) is a much more superior tank than this as it has great frontal armor and better health than the StuG, you are also better off picking the Panzer 4 C because it has a higher DPM, DPS and also has a turret while still having the pros that the StuG has other than good sniping capability. 'Pros:' *Decent DPM. *Average penetration value. *Great DPS. *Good shell-drop makes it good for sniping. *Low-profile makes it able to dodge shots easier. 'Cons:' *A low health pool for tier 2 which means almost any tank can one-shot you. *Many tanks such as the Chaffee could easily flank you due to your tank lack of a turret. *Not the best armor for a tier 2 tank. *Below average health for a tier 2 tank. 'Trivia' *The StuG has been nicknamed many things like for example ¨Drug Basket¨ due to either a recent Tankery update Roblox update cause the gun to spaz out. *Due to Greg's inaccuracies, the in-game model is not even a StuG, it's actually a StuH 42. *There is an Ersatz StuG alongside the Ersatz M10. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium